


Podfic: The Right Partner

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40s, Dance Teaching, Dancing, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1935. 1943. 2015. Three times Steve and Bucky dance, falling in love a little more each time. Written and read by ForeverShippingJohnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Right Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Right Partner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648186) by [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock). 



Hi guys! So it's been a while since I've done a podfic, but I think this one turned out pretty well! The fic is about 5k and the podfic is a little over 30 minutes. Oh and by the way, I put snippets of music during the story because in the original, I incorporated the lyrics (similar to a song!fic) and I thought actually putting the songs in would be more interesting than me reading the lyrics so there ya go! Hope you enjoy it!

Download link to the mp3:

http://www.4shared.com/mp3/15-9bOBQce/ForeverShippingJohnlock_-_The_.html?

OR

http://www.mediafire.com/download/y31c4q03c684yjh/03+ForeverShippingJohnlock+-+The+Right+Partner.mp3

If anything is amiss with the links let me know :)

Thanks,  
Nicki xo


End file.
